Um eterno amor
by Girnevra Malfoy
Summary: Essa fic foi feita para o desafio fanfiction, baseado no livro Harry Potter, usando o casal central Girnervra Weasley & Draco Malfoy.


Essa fic foi feita para o desafio fanfiction, baseado no livro Harry Potter, usando o casal central Girnervra Weasley & Draco Malfoy.

_**A Tristeza de perder alguém.**_

_**Draco Malfoy & Girnevra Weasley.**_

_**Um eterno amor.**_

_**Em um mundo agora completamente em paz, calmo e pacifico, todos viviam felizes...**_

_**Mais isso é pura mentira, eu nunca vou conseguir viver em paz, porque o que me era mais valioso foi tirado de mim, sem pena ou consideração.**_

_**Eu sofro por perder aquele que mais amei, e sempre amarei.**_

_**Eu sou Girnevre Molly Weasley, conhecida como Ginny. Aqui eu irei relatar como perdi aquele que mais amei...**_

_**Flash Back...**_

Era uma noite fria, mais isso não importava, todos se encontravam aquecidos pela ansiedade de começar a lutar, porque essa seria a luta final.

Eu e Draco fomos desiguinados para estarmos no ultimo batalhão da tropa, que sairia de Hogwarts.

Mais eu e ele tínhamos poucas coisas para se preocupar, porque sabíamos que nem entraríamos em campo.

Porque apartar ou desapartas em Hogwarts era impossível, então todos aqueles desiguinados para saírem de Hogwarts acabariam ficando por lá mesmo.

Mais isso não nos incomodava, porque estávamos perto um do outro, estamos juntos e livres por algum tempo, aonde poderíamos curtir alguns minutos o nosso amor.

Mas quando estávamos indo para a sala comunal da sonserina, aonde teríamos mais privacidade algo aconteceu.

Eu não sei como e nem porque você me jogou para o lado, aonde havia uns quadros estranhos, os quais eu descobri mais tarde serem passagens secretas.

Não sei de onde vieram e nem como chegaram até ali, mais muitos comensais da morte estavam no salão comunal da sonserina.

Eu não percebi que eram, apenas escutava algumas palavras de ordem. 

Mais eu vi Draco se aproximar daqueles homens, com temor, isso eu sabia, porque entre todos aqueles homens um se destacava de longe, com seus cabelos loiros quase brancos, era Lucius.

E eu sabia que aquilo não significa boa coisa, principalmente quando vi que Lucius levantou a varinha para Draco e sem hesitar disse:

-Avada Kedabra.

E eu sei o motivo, Draco era um traidor de sua própria família, e tudo porque ele me amava, e faria qualquer coisa para não me perder.

E eu vi, como se aquilo estivesse passando em câmera lenta, Draco olhar para mim e o feitiço atingi-lo e fazê-lo cair muito lentamente.

Mais eu sei o que ele queria que eu fizesse, queria que eu corresse, fugisse e me mantivesse segura.

Mais o que eu fiz foi diferente, corri, mais para aonde estavam todos os alunos que deviam aparta para irem para o campo de lute e gritei:

-Os malditos seguidores das trevas estão nas masmorras.

E eu sei que corri, voltei para as masmorras aonde comecei o duelo mais fácil da minha vida, contra Lucius.

O duelo não durou muito, porque logo em seguida muitos outros colegas estavam lutando com aqueles nojentos.

Mas eu me diverti, porque dominada pela raiva eu não economizei crucius, e sei que vi Lucius morrer nas minhas mãos, pedindo piedade, vi seu sangue manchar a sua roupa quando usei uma faca e cortei sua garganta, vi seus olhos perderem o foco, vi seu corpo ser tombado no chão, como uma folha que cai no outono.

Eu vi pela primeira vez como era bom matar, sentir raiva, ódio e prazer.

Depois disso apenas lembro de um feitiço que me atingiu e me fez desmaiar.

Acordei uma semana depois, no hospital, vi todos comemorando a vitória, vi todos alegres, mais me vi só.

Fui julgada por usar feitiços imperdoáveis, mais fui inocentada, "porque estava apenas me protegendo", alegaram os meus colegas, mais eu sei que não é verdade.

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

_**Mais agora ainda estou sozinha, sem forças para nada.**_

_**Perdi tudo o que importava na minha vida, me perdi de mim mesma.**_

_**E agora só me resta viver como um morto-vivo, para que algum dia a morte chegue e me leva para o lado daquele que mais amei e sempre amarei.**_

_**Eu te amo Draco Malfoy...**_

_**E um dia voltarei a te ver, eu juro.**_

_**-----------------------------------**_

NdA: Essa fic acho que tá legalzinha, se alguem gostou manda um comentario.

Bjos Girnervra Malfoy.


End file.
